1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for creating digital currency, and more particularly to a system and method for creating digital currency by receiving physical currency in an automated teller machine (ATM), determining a sum of currency, and then generating a unique alphanumeric code that includes the sum of currency.
2. Description of Related Art
Various attempts have been made to develop digital cash, including various patents, including Jakobsson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,920, lijima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,186, and Haeno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,545.
There are also various methods of transferring cash in various forms, including Marcous et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,604, Downing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,647, Stoutenburg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,309.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various forms of digital cash. However, the prior art does not teach a system and method for creating digital currency that enables cash to be inserted into an automated teller machine (ATM), where it is transformed into a digital sum of currency that is associated with a unique alphanumeric code. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.